


I Border the Line

by Eleanor_Guenevere



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Guenevere/pseuds/Eleanor_Guenevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Joshua Graham's point of view, during the events of Honest Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Border the Line

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any factual mistakes, please inform me, and I will try to fix them.

I border the line 'tween darkness and light:  
My anger is my strength in this fight.  
I claim my vengeance is that of the Lamb,  
And try to forget who I was, who I am.  
Betrayal spurs me on to wicked deeds  
Against which the Holy Book pleads.  
I am the judge, jury, and executioner here:  
The Hope of Zion, and the Legion's Fear.

Alea iacta est, and in the canyon we fell,  
I am Edward Sallow's personal hell.  
Can the Courier talk me down from my wrath  
Or do I stay on my self-righteous path?  
There comes a time to make a choice:  
Perhaps I will heed another's voice.  
When last I did, to the slaughter I was led,  
And my loyal men by bear hands were left dead.  
He misquoted those lines to me, and I believed,  
And thus was he of the Dam bereaved.

"Yes, though I walk through the Valley..."  
The Canyon lay before me, then beneath me.  
"Of the Shadow of Death, I will fear no evil..."  
This, we thought, would be the final upheaval.  
"For the Valley of the Shadow of Death..."  
I still taste the flames with every breath.  
"Is wherever I walk through."  
The last thing I will rue.

Choose now! My fate is in your hands,  
And you will answer to the fate of these lands,  
For where I lead, men will follow me,  
And surely this is destiny...

History will tell the rest:  
Alea iacta est.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the misquote is one of many variations, and this variation I thought fit Joshua Graham all too well.


End file.
